Trouble in Harvey Street
Trouble in Harvey Street (also known as Harvey Street Kids: Trouble in Harvey Street) is a 2019 television special that will premiere on Universal Kids on May 24, 2019. Based on the 2018 Netflix series Harvey Street Kids, the half-hour TV special was directed by Aliki Theofilopoulos and produced by DreamWorks Animation. The special focuses on the Harvey Girls find themselves in trouble when the kids of Harvey Street are taking undercover for a mission. Plot It's Friday morning on Harvey Street, so that means Audrey is prepare for her favorite day. She tries to go to the houses and meeting her two friends Lotta and Dot, but they asking for about Friday is a favorite thing, even other kids with Tiny and Bobby. Although excited, the Bow have a secret mission for breakfast to call the Bloogey Boys (Melvin, Pinkeye and Fredo) to pick her up. She announced that the kids of the street are going to school on that day for excitement, and including some school stuff like rulers, pencils, books and calculators. After school, Gerald visits Lotta for the important plan, in which had more missions to get away from the raccoons and scary monsters. Meanwhile, Frufru and Chevron are having a big break during the school's closed, however they're telling about there's a trouble ahead in Harvey Street, causing the Bloogey Boys are undercover for duty. At night, the girls sees that the kids are gone (except for Bobby), who is alone while he sees the rooms of Tiny, Lucretia, Frufru, the Bow, Gerald and Chevron are demolished. So, the girls and Bobby are finding the clues of the kids. Now Lucretia pops up and she's decided to be a double agent, but Dot knows her top secret personally. Suddenly, the four shadow figures were shown, then the girls and Bobby are trapped with a net. But the shadow figures are actually Melvin, Pinkeye, Fredo and the Bow, which they wanted take over Harvey Street; however, some of the kids were caught by four them, and the girls and Bobby are happily get out off a net for playing the squad game. The next day, Pinkeye tells Dot and Audrey to challenge the results of his homework, but Dot was really declined to him, then Audrey gives her last words to him and said, "Game on." The Harvey Girls walks away, alongside Lucretia (dressed as Audrey, like on the Halloween episode) follows them. Voice cast *Stephanie Lemelin as Audrey Smith *Lauren Lapkus as Lotta Plump *Kelly McCreary as Dorothy "Dot" Polka *Atticus Shaffer as Melvin Wisenheimer *Danny Pudi as Tinaceous "Tiny" T. Tonner *Grey Griffin as Lucretia / Frufru / The Harvey Street Bow *Utkarsh Ambudkar as Fredo *Roger Craig Smith as Hubert "Pinkeye" / Bobby the Elder *Jamaal Hepburn as Gerald *Anna Camp as Chevron Transcript See Trouble in Harvey Street/Transcript. Differences of the show *The trees of Harvey Street were fully green instead of other colors like pink, yellow or purple. *The daytime sky is colored in sky blue instead of the pink color. *The Harvey Girls and Melvin are showing their last names in this special's ending credits, as well as an scene where Lotta shows her ID card. Logo variants *'DreamWorks:' In the style of the 2004-2009 logo (but the "Animation SKG" symbol is removed), Audrey sits in the moon instead of the boy. When it's done, our view drops down to Harvey Street. Home media Trouble in Harvey Street will be released on DVD in the United States on November 27, 2019. It will have the bonus features that has the episodes of the DreamWorks Animation Television shows like Dinotrux ("Eggs"), Spirit Riding Free ("Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit"), Voltron: Legendary Defender ("Space Mall"), Trolls: The Beat Goes On! ("Big Poppy/Neighbor War"), Trollhunters ("Where Is My Mind?") and Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh ("Krebbles Is Real/Tip's Diary"). Trivia *This is the eleventh time for a TV special that produced by DreamWorks Animation. Category:SuperCartoonBrony2000's ideas Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:Television specials Category:Universal Kids Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:2019 Category:Harvey Street Kids Category:Harveytoons Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Little Audrey